To kiss or not to be kissed?
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: First fic. MaitakexRisaxOtani. Un betaed. It's a joy to run a booth. Risa was happy and willing to kiss someone. Who though? Read and give it a chance.


_To kiss or not to be Kissed!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex(Love Com) or it's characters. Just this random idea I thought of hours ago._

A cultural festival was to be held at the high school Otani, Risa, and their friends attended. What was a bigger shocker in the last few weeks was an approval by the basketball team.

They approved with the support of the school board to hold a kissing booth. As long as the most popular student of each year would represent the freshmen, juniors, and senior classes.

The student body of each all three grades agreed upon the following. A young freshmen girl by the name of Aria would represent the freshmen classes. A punk kid who liked disputing with the teachers of his grade and student council. The young man by the name of Reiko.

A huge dispute among the third year was as followed. The classes knew of the all too popular comedy duo of Otani, and Risa. They wanted them to represent their year. But a huge difference in the female student body of the third years were begging for Maitake to represent the year he was teaching.

He didn't mind it at all. Grateful of his loyal female fans. The guys on the other hand didn't like it too much. Otani had rather wanted someone else to present the third years.

"For goodness…sake my team is supposedly supporting that man!"

"Right!" Nobu chimed in. "It would be better for the comedy duo to represent us."

She wasn't a huge fan of the popular Maitake. Knowing her best friend had a slight crush on him. Or was it one sided from what she saw. The man was just a huge flirt with the females students all over the school. Excluding herself and Chiharu. As they were loyal to their own boyfriends!

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to have Maity-sama." Risa gave a goofy grin.

Otani was disgusted seeing her grin. He had broken the young tall girl's heart plenty of times. As he kept note and saw clearly she was aiming for Maitake. Seeing them interact ached his heart. As he wasn't one to even admit it! Yet!

_Cultural Festival_

The day of the festival ran smoothly. Many booths decorated and standing out in the huge hallways. Many people visiting the schools as expected of the festival.

The kissing booth represented by the basketball club was held in the back of the school. Fliers passed out by those who'd enjoy kisses from the most popular students of the school.

Otani was on shift late morning to early afternoon. He just had to sit down and guard all those on line if a fight or argument broke out among the crowd. Not having a good time as Maitake takes his seat beside him.

"Otani-kun, hello." he smiled cheerfully. "Do you know if Koizumi-san will be coming here for a kiss. From me or someone else?"

All the shorter man could do was look away in disgust. Not sure why it ached him the way the man described whom the tall girl; his goofy friend would be kissing.

"Like I care!"

"Could this be her first kiss? If I kiss her?"

"You should ask her yourself!" he looks over his notes randomly.

For the remainder of the afternoon the line packed. Word was out that Maitake would be giving sweet loving kisses to those who wanted it bad. Hearing those rumors boiled Otani too much.

Risa alongside Nobu was on line. She couldn't wait to receive a nice kiss from her supposedly dream man. Nobu was dragged along with her friend. Even though she fought her not to bother kissing that fool.

"What if Otani-kun sees you?"

"It shouldn't matter! We're not even a thing." she reminded her friend. Over and over as Nobu didn't want her to give up her feelings for the popular short guy.

"Oh..if you say so."

The line lessened as the girls moved along. Risa felt like she was dreaming as her turn was coming up.

Otani was aware of the girls on line. He was told by the fool that he didn't like about it, few times.

"Koizumi-san is coming up.."

"Shut up..damnit!"

"Are you alright with me kissing her though?"

He whispers in his ear. The sudden whisper sent a shiver down his spine. He closes up his book looking at how many girls were ahead of her. Just 4 more to go, in counting.

"Like I said…I'm fine with it…" he lied knowing it continued to ache him.

Maitake just gave all the girls a peck on their cheeks, and soft kiss on their lips. Of course every girl that shared a kiss with him was lost in heaven.

Just down to the last girl as his shift was ending was Koizumi's turn. Nobu kept telling her not to go through it.

"Please let's just get off the line…"

"No..I'm fine. It's just a kiss.." she pats her friends' arms. "It's not like the kiss would change how I look at Maity-sama from now on."

How wrong was she? The sudden kisses she received from Otani few weeks ago still played on her mind. As it did for the shorter male unexpectedly.

Maitake, playing a trick pulls Otani's arms setting him down. The young man was blindfolded as was Risa. This was unexpected for the two teens.

"Now this should work like magic."

"Don't doubt my magic, little missy."

Otani was confused as he pushed by his teammates onto a girls' arms. As was Risa by Nobu and Maitake, nonetheless.

"Go on. Kiss me."

The two bumping heads and noses feel an electrifying shock. Their bodies shivering at the same time as lips touched sweetly.

The kiss began slowly as Maitake held Otani up in close range with Risa's height. Looking closely watching as the short kiss turned a little longer than expected.

Nobu watched as she grabs her boyfriend's hands. "It worked..I cannot believe it."

"They can't seem to pull apart."

For the unexpected teens the lingering kiss turns sweetly and passionately. Risa, unaware it wasn't Maitake, felt her chest burning. Otani felt the same shock grabbing hold of the tall girl's hands.

The kiss was long and sweet. Passionate as they titled their heads sideways. Those in watch were shock at what they saw. Otani and Risa were breathless soon as they pulled apart.

Removing their blindfolds, eyes widening. "oh my god…"

"I kissed you..?"

"Oh yes you did…I thought it was Maity-sama…"

"Otani touches his lips. His face burning red looking away flushed. Risa does the same keeping a smile warm in her heart. As did Otani soon as they looked at each other.

The comedy duo just laughed as the rest who watched joined in. His eyes glistening when staring at the beautiful laugh coming from Risa.

"_I rather share kisses with you…not with anyone else."_

"_I just love you so much.. if you could just feel the same way for me as I do for you..someday."_

The festival continued going on with a huge hit. Risa and Otani were having a good laugh some more of the unexpected kiss as the afternoon turned to night assumed on.

The end.

How was it?

If there are mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, eh?

Laters :3


End file.
